supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Life (Light and Dark)
Life, also known as the Gray Horseman and Angel of Life, is oldest and most powerful horseman, and an ancient primordial entity of immense power. Having existed since the beginning of time alongside God and Death. As one of the Horsemen, he is affiliated with his brothers Death, War, Famine and Pestilence. Life is one of the most powerful entities. He is a member of the Guardian Force and the founder of the Light Force. Background Light and Dark Season 2 Season 3 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Powers and Abilities *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - As a primordial being who rivals Death, Life can do almost anything that it desires. :*'Supernatural Concealment' - Life can hide his identity from other beings unless he wants to be found. :*'Soul Healing/Curing' - Life can purify ("heal") the souls of those affected by corruption. He can also cure demons by purifying them, as well as monsters turning them human again. :*'Chlorokinesis' - Life can restore/grow plants from the ground simply by raising its hand. :*'Teleportation' - Life can go anywhere he chooses in the universe. :*'Healing' - Life can effortlessly heal anyone of all injuries or diseases. :*'Resurrection' - Life can resurrect all forms of life back to any state it so desires. He could even bring multiple people back to life just with its passing. However, as it violates the Natural Order, he almost never does. :*'Holy White Light' - Life is able to emit a powerful white light from the palm of his hand in a similar fashion to that of an Archangel. :*'Smiting' - Life can instantly kill anything or anyone with just a thought, similar to Sam Winchester and Lucifer. This is rare power of his and he doesn't like to use it. :*'Shapeshifting' - Life can alter his appearance, changing between his human form, his true form, and a grey smoke form at will. :*'Power/Spell Negation' - Life is capable of neutralizing the power of other creatures. He can also with a simple snap of his fingers, was able to remove the Attack Dog spell that Rowena had casted on Castiel. *'Nigh-Omniscience' - Life possesses an incredible amount of knowledge and understanding of the universe and its workings, and could speak several languages. *'Immortality' - Life is immortal, ageless and invulnerable being which cannot be killed, expect Death. :*'Invulnerability' - Life is a fundamental driving force, it is exempt from physical harm and pain and cannot be physically destroyed in any manner, except by Death. *'Mandatory Existence' - Life like other primordial entities can be killed by each other. However like Life if other primordial entities are destroyed everything ends. Weakenesses Killing *'Primordial Entities' - They can harm and even kill him. *'Life of Rebirth' - It can kill anything before and after the big bang, including Life. *'Blade of Time '- A blade created by Father Time at the beginning of time, it resembles a medieval short sword and can kill anything in the universe. *'Death's Scythe' - It can kill anything in existence, including Life. *'Kronos' Scythe' - It can cause great damage and can even kill him. *'Mandatory Existence Compromised' - If Life were to be killed, the imbalance would result in the annihilation of everything that exists, including Death. Equipment *'Life's ring' - It is a ring that, as a Horseman, Life wears. *'Life of Rebirth' - Life can use it to kill/reap almost any being in existent and then allow them to be reborn. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Recurring Characters Category:Light and Dark series Category:Season 2 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 3 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Light and Dark: Olympus Characters Category:Season 4 Characters (Light and Dark: Bloodlines) Category:Season 5 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 5 Characters (Light and Dark: Bloodlines) Category:Winchester Allies